Tombstone
"Troop building that periodically deploys Skeletons to fight the enemy. When destroyed, spawns 4 Skeletons. Creepy!" Summary *The Tombstone is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It is a spawner building that spawns 1 Skeleton every 2.9 seconds. *The Tombstone also deploys 4 extra Skeletons upon its destruction. *A Tombstone card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The spawned Skeletons are very good at distracting high damage, slow hitspeed enemy units, such as the P.E.K.K.A., the Prince, the Mini P.E.K.K.A., and the Giant Skeleton. *Use a Tombstone to defend a Crown Tower by spawning it in front of the Tower. This is especially effective against units which target buildings, such as the Giant and Golem. *The Tombstone can spawn up to 18 Skeletons, of which 14 are spawned normally over the lifetime of the Tombstone, and then 4 more when it is destroyed. This would cost at least 5 Elixir. Considering that a Skeleton Army costing 4 Elixir spawns 21 Skeletons in total, and the Tombstone costing 1 Elixir less than the Army, playing either cards creates no profit or loss. *Units that target buildings will easily take out the Tombstone due to its low hitpoints. *There is no need to manually destroy the Tombstone if it is alone because the Skeletons can be killed by one shot of your Crown Towers . *The Tombstone has relatively low hitpoints, which makes them completely ineffective to counter a push. *Do not place this card in a lane without any support since the Skeletons it spawns get destroyed by an Arena Tower with 1 shot and do not function well as cover troops. *Placing a Tombstone to counter a Hog Rider is usually ineffective, as the Hog Rider will ignore the Skeletons that are spawned, allowing him to get a few hits on your tower. *The Tombstone's destruction can also be used to defend against troops, such as a charging Prince. The Tombstone can be placed in the Prince's path, ending the Prince's charge and destroying the building. The 4 Skeletons spawned can then overpower the Prince. **For more effectiveness, the Tombstone can be placed near the center of the player's territory so that the Prince is drawn further away from the Crown Tower. The Prince will be distracted by the Skeletons and be unable to target the Crown Tower. The defending Towers, in collaboration with the Tombstone, can defeat the Prince quickly. *It is a good counter against the Sparky. The Tombstone spawns Skeletons faster than Sparky's rate of fire, so without support, the Sparky will remain firing indefinitely. Even if Sparky destroys the Tombstone, it still has 4 more Skeletons to deal with! Trivia *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update decreased the spawned Skeletons when destroyed to 4 (from 6). *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased its lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 5%. In addition the hitpoints of the Tombstone were increased by 10%. *On 4/7/16, a Future Update will increase its hitpoints by 9%. *The Tombstone is one of the 9 cards associated with Skeletons. *The Tombstone and the Cannon are the cheapest buildings, costing only 3 Elixir. **This is also the cheapest Rare card. *The Tombstone's appearance is inspired by the Halloween headstone obstacle from Clash of Clans. *It is the building with the lowest health. *This building loses the least hitpoints per second, at 12.8 hitpoints per second at max level. fr:Pierre tombalede:Grabsteinru:Надгробие скелетовit:Lapide Category:Building Cards Category:Rare Cards